


I Told You All My Secrets

by soullessbrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You All My Secrets

_The first time, Kevin lost his balance. The embrace was white-knuckled, the choke hot. He watched and remembered a grade slip and his mother’s arms. She did the same, she held his face like Sam held Dean’s. She kissed his forehead and promised that they could do better. Sam’s hand dropped to Dean’s chest and they stayed together. Dean tilted his head up and their lips caught. Kevin froze._

“I hate this.”

“Hate what?”

_The second time, Kevin dropped his pen. The tablet burned on the table and taunted him with hieroglyphs. Dean clinked a beer to the side of Kevin’s notes and Kevin nodded in thanks. He mouthed words he didn’t understand. He heard Dean speak again and he grunted. When he looked up, he saw Sam pass with a plate. His hand patted Dean’s ass when he walked by. Kevin gulped._

“I’m just useful. You’re so full of crap, Dean. I’m not family.”

“Why the hell would you say that?”

_The third time, Kevin shut their door. The cry from Sam’s room iced his nerves. Kevin ran to them, the door ajar. Dean tugged Sam’s jeans down and mouthed through his underwear. Sam’s hand was at the back of his neck and he moaned again. They were all hands and mouths. They shifted and bent together. This time, the kiss was practiced, perfect. They knew what they were doing. Kevin backed away._

“You really think I didn’t know?”

“C’mon, man, you gotta gimme a chance here.”

 _The fourth time, Kevin took a breath. The air was thick. Dean had stepped back a pace when Kevin walked into the kitchen. Sam gave a tight smile. Kevin tried to tell them._ I know you guys love each other. I get it. _Dean laughed, chick flick moments, and Sam shook his head. Dean chased bacon around the pan and slapped Sam’s hand when he tried to help. They spoke over him. Kevin slumped._

“You and Sam.”

“Me and Sam what?”

_The fifth time, Kevin swept his papers. The break in atmosphere made Dean falter. Sam had been hurt and he needed to rest. When he got up, the light stinging his eyes, Dean walked over to him. He raised a hand towards him, but Kevin could see him. It dropped. They watched each other. Dean gave a platitude, but his voice was strained. Sam’s eyes were wet. Kevin snapped._

“I know what you do. You keep sneaking around.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re saying.”

_The last time, Kevin sobbed into his arm. The way that Sam comforted Dean after Cas had been hurt broke him. Dean had tried to push him away, but Sam wouldn’t go. He tied Dean up in his arms, pressed him against the wall until he gave in. He crumbled. Sam held him fast, kissed his cheeks and promised that everything would be okay. Dean called him a liar. Sam said three words. Dean couldn’t. Kevin cried._

“After everything, you don’t trust me?”

“Of course we trust you!”

This time, Kevin is ready to go. Dean glances at Sam, panicked. Sam isn’t sure what to say. Kevin glares between them. His bag is in front of him and he shoves another notebook into a zip. Dean tries to tug it away from him, but Kevin holds fast. Sam says his name softly, but Kevin won’t answer. If this is what they think of him, there’s nothing left for him here. Dean groans. Kevin tenses.

“Then admit it! Demons, monsters, the fact my Mom’s gone and I have to deal with this tablet stuff? You think you two loving each other, _that’s_ what’s going to make me run away?”

“Kevin—”

“No, Dean. I can’t do this.”

Sam walks forward and takes a breath. He nods slowly. “I’ve always loved him, Kevin. He’s my brother.”

“It’s more than that and you know it.”

“Yeah. Yeah. He’s my brother. He’s saved me more than I ever wanted.”

“And?”

Kevin glances at Dean. He dares him not to say another word. Sam leaves Kevin’s side and stops beside Dean. He takes his hand. Dean flinches. He’s ready to bolt, but Sam lifts his hand and kisses the back of his palm. When Sam nods, Dean swallows.

“And, Jesus, Sam, he’s, he’s everything.”

“Everything?”

Dean growls. “You say it’s obvious, so cut the bullshit. You know what I mean.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Just, just don’t hide. Not from me.”


End file.
